


Run

by LadyAshlaLordBogen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:04:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAshlaLordBogen/pseuds/LadyAshlaLordBogen





	Run

Run.  
Run.  
Run.  
Running running everywhere.

All I seem to be  
Is a mouse in a maze.  
Lab rat  
Looking for a piece of rare cheese,  
For that special person.

But what if?  
What if I’m not worthy?  
What if I fall short?  
What if I can’t measure up?  
What if I never find that person?

My faith and interests do not agree.  
I run from one  
Holding on desperately to the other

Run.  
Running.  
Ran.

Hoping, dreaming that someday I’ll find  
That person to spend the rest of my life with  
That person that will force me to slow down  
Take notice of them.

Run faster, FASTER!  
Do this! Do that!  
Don’t stop!  
Move damnit!  
RUN!


End file.
